


Seriously... Here of all places.

by ShappyBot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First story, Minor Editing, Profanity, Stalking, There aren't enough yandere yuri stories out there, Yandere, Yuri, slowburn, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShappyBot/pseuds/ShappyBot
Summary: Just a strange story in which a tentacle monster meets an overworked janitor paying off her college debt. Its gonna have a weird plot. Trust me.
Relationships: Fem/fem, Yandere Female Tentacle Monster/ Female Original Character, Yandere Tentacle Monster/ Female Original Character, Yandere Tentacle Monster/Fem OC, Yandere Yuri - Relationship, human/nonhuman - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Seriously... Here of all places.

**Author's Note:**

> Just know I don't condone any of this yandere behavior in real life. I'm pretty sure everyone would be rightly pissed is someone killed any of their friends and family members, or invaded there privacy like crazy. That being said, I decided to write this because I am kinda a fan of yandere's myself. I hope you like it.

* * *

_'It was a second busy night.' ‘Ameilia tediously mopped the checkered black and white tile floor. She was slow today, and she might have to pay for it later. Usually, she put her back into it, thus leaving an hour or two early. Tonight though, she couldn’t really do that. Why? She fell hard on her side, fracturing a rib. What did the doctor say? To take it easy? No. Not her. This money was absolutely important, double shifts were necessary, to pay off her college debt that was in the way to genuine success.’_

_‘But why would she have to pay for it later? Because working late meant sleeping late, and sleeping late meant waking up early at a time where she felt like her soul had been drained of all life.’ ‘Oh. There she goes, wincing again, for the about the fiftieth time tonight. Geez Ameilia, learn to take a break. I've been watching you all night, and you're taking up my time. Narrating you, is kinda getting boring.’_

Thick viscous slime pooled from underneath a pile of tangled tentacles. _‘Uh oh’._ The monster sighed, or rather, tried to sigh. What came out was a weird wet sputter, like a meat cleaver hitting wet paper towels. _‘Guess she’s going to have to clean this spot twice’._ It started to steam up a little, warming its core body temperature by five degrees. _‘It’s cold this winter, chances are Ameilia is going to get sick’ ‘jesus, one would think that she has enough sense to wear a jacket, **BUT OH NO**. She wanted to arrive early’._

The monster rolled to their side, _‘Ah whatever, I already made a mess’._ They peered at Ameilia again, this time nearly snorting at how they jittered while they clasped their hands around the wooden mop. _‘Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth aaaaand- this is boring’._ Ameilia managed to make it to the end of the hallway, out of the monster's sight. Further drawing out the dullness of the hour. _‘It's so dull, things are so boring, nothing to do. At all…’_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ameilia stopped to take a short break. She stretched her arms above her head, but she didn’t stretch them too high, unless she wanted to suffer from the consequence of pain. Falling down the stairs of an apartment wasn’t planned, on the other hand, paying for student loan debt is. Ameilia huffed at the ache on her side, well, more like a pulsing pain. It's like someone was squeezing her tightly. 

College was a hassle, through some scholarships she managed to round up 15,000 in grants for school. That was good, that was great, but with the way things were going now, it was going to take a lot more than just 15 grand to help pay off her education. Things were beyond hard, not easy in the slightest. This was her night job, and later she would have to attend her day job. Perhaps she was a little over-worked, but as long as she could fight her way out of the debt this was fine. Building credit was also a priority, how else would she be able to pay for a house later in the future.

“Okay, just stretch a little- **UGH** ”! She recoiled in absolute disgust, “what is that smell”.

Ameilia cringed harder when it seemed the thicken right below the doorway. She couldn’t really describe it, other than the harsh scent of dog-shit. Gagging, Ameilia coughed and steadily grabbed a handkerchief from her janitorial uniform to cover her nose. 

Yes, she would sacrifice her nose for this job. Ameilia rubbed one of her eyes and promptly dragged the wavebreaker mop bucket behind her, before deciding to let it be and give  her ribs some rest. Ameilia walked forward, and felt the stench get even worse around an area she had previously cleaned, she took a turn to the left. The stench here was horrible. Yet, there wasn’t anything to be seen here. 

Confused, Ameilia wandered about the hallway, it got less severe as she wandered. Eventually, finding the source of the smell, she peered at the vent in the wall. It was large enough for her to crawl through, but **unlike in the movies** , she couldn’t exactly go in and investigate. 

For one, vents like these may support her weight at first, and even be big enough for her to crawl through, however they do narrow down to accommodate the building, and some sheets of metal would be sharp enough to lacerate her legs and arms, she could get stuck in the narrow parts, then how would she get out then. Definitely not pretty, what happened to James? Oh yeah, he went in like a dumbass and lost two fingers. Ameilia shuddered. She would have to get a professional for this. She was only a janitor, not a handyman.

But that smell. It was just so… awful. _‘Did an animal die or something?’_ She coughed again, and counted herself lucky to have already cleaned this section an hour ago. Unsatisfied and at the end of rope with this job she turned around and went right back to where she originally was. 

“Damn smell, it’s messing with me”

She spoke to no one aloud, but hoped that maybe one day- or rather night, she would meet someone that also had to job to clean this building.

“Guess my social skills are crap now” She muttered to herself. 

A phone call interrupted her thoughts, it rung out in the open. Without a moment of hesitation Ameilia picked up.

“Hey Mari, whats up”

“How did you know it was me”

“Ha-ha, I set a ring-tone for your number”

“Well that ruined everything, i was going to pretend to be an anonymous caller, stalking you from the outside”

“Reaaaaally, did you think that i wouldn’t recognize you through your caller ID”

There was a moment of silence from the other side.

“ **Fuck you.** ”

“Sure, but don’t forget our first date, maybe then we can-”

“ **EW EW EW EW EW-** That was a joke ‘A’, just- **EW.** ”

Ameilia had a fit of laughter. They met freshman year of college. Mari had forgotten her phone in class when Ameilia picked it up, and rightfully returned it. Mari, being grateful and happy had since then been attached to Ameilia’s hip since the day after. 

There was a bit of snark on Ameilia's part, but even so, Mari stuck around. For that, Ameilia was grateful and appreciative. Mari was dependable, lucky her. Unlucky Ameilia on the other hand struggled significantly from early on. Parents were iffy to her, like a foreign language she took in highschool that she could no longer remember except for the few phrases of ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’. 

After some cursing on the other end Mari spoke again.

“So… how are you slaving away cleaning other people's mess”

“I'm doing just fine thank you, but this checkered floor looks terrible for an office building”.

“Oh. You're working in an office building? I thought It was a warehouse or something”?

“Nah, I think they’re going to renovate later, then I'll move onto a different place to clean”.

Ameilia balanced the phone in the crook of her neck, and grunted while she continued to mop.

“You know Mari, you are very lucky”

“I know, runs in the family”

“You’ve got your business running smoothly, I'm still- ah shit”

“Wait what happened”?

“Splashed some water on my face”

“Gross”

“Yeah, gross. You know earlier there was this horrible smell, and its still here but-”

“You can’t find it”

“Oh no I did find it, and it's in the vents”

“Then pull out whatever hell spawn is causing that odor”

“Not my job, and that's impossible for me, I need a technician or handyman or something”.

“So what was that about my business”

“I said”- Ameilia huffed turning her position to the right-“I'm still looking for a job with my degree, while you have a steady business selling all the happy little pastries you want”.

Mari groaned, “Its not as easy as it looks”

“Suuuuure”

“It seriously isn’t”

There was some shifting on Mari’s end.

“Mark decided to work for me”

“Oh no not **him** ”

“Yes **him** ”

“He’s kinda a creep, remember when he took photos of you in our dorm”

“Yeah, a threat about the police later and he was gone- not before throwing a fit though”.

Ameilia finished her area nicely, and then moved onto the second floor. _‘Good thing this place has elevators’._

“Hey, why hire him if he did what he did”

“His mom and pops are regulars here, they tip my workers well, and-”

“Aaaand”?

“I couldn’t say no. They’re really nice people, they even warned Mark not to try his luck taking pictures of me again”.

“Oh. But I still don’t-”

“They donated 5,000 dollars”

“....”

“....”

“Excuse me what”

“I know I know, I'm a gold digger”

“No, just… jesus, 5,000 huh?”

“Yup”

Ameilia felt a small pang of envy at that statement. It **always** seemed like her friend Mari had the midas touch wherever she went. Lucky was as common to her as her middle name. It was rumored that her family line had a tradition for celebrating an old ancestor responsible for their good luck. Mari was lucky to have had a happy childhood, good grades, a great boyfriend. 

Things **always** seemed to turn just right when it came to her. Ameilia didn’t know the details, but they were happy to have a friend like Mari. 

Ameilia was about to continue, when her side once again throbbed violently.

“Ah. Marie I think I'm going to call you back later”

Mari surprised on the other end gave her protest-

“But it's only 1:00, you never- hold on, are you straining yourself again”?

Ameilia shivered from the cold, she could practically hear Mari’s next sentence as a scolding one.

“Exactly, it's one in the morning, I'm cold, and I need to focus”

“Aw. can’t we chat a little longer”?

“Tomorrow”

“Fine”- an audible sigh- “When I reach you there will be consequences~”

_‘Dear god’_ Ameilia thought, as her friend hung up, “just another 2 hours to go and I'm good”.

Ameilia thought of that conversation, feeling that Mari babied her a little too much. As far as Ameilia remembered Mari always babied her too much. She chuckled and continued for the next two hours, until something, not quite right happened. The horrible smell which was there had now disappeared. Ameilia sniffed the air, but then decided not to trouble herself over it. “I'm probably nose blind or something,” she said to herself.

Nose blind was not what happened. Because unbeknownst to her, a creature around the size of a large dog was present. The scent had disappeared because of the creature. This was done on purpose, for a good reason too.

_‘Geez, didn’t your friend tell you that you had to take a break’?_ It thought, snickering in the process. But that snicker gave the impression of an ugly bubbling sound mixed with the screech of a high pitched cat. Ameilia jumped immediately at the sound, and struggled to form words. “Wha-....”

Ameilias voice was trapped inside her throat, she scooted back feeling hazy. The same thick slime was oozing from that tangled mess of- whatever that was. It was growing bigger, slithering sounds from the creature combined with its increasing mass, left Ameilia in a fit of panic. Blue eyes widened with horrible fear. The creature sighed, which added to Ameilias terror even more.

“Sleep deprivation. This is Sleep deprivation. I'm sleep deprived sleep deprived sleep deprived- **OH SHIT** ”!

Ameilia dove to the left much to her side’s agony as a long tentacle like appendage shot out to her. 

“I slept on the job I slept on the job! **ImdreamingImdreamingImdreaming** ” She tripped falling flat on her stomach, much to her horror, she felt the pain emphasize the reality of this situation. The reality of what she had just witnessed. 

Tears streamed down her face, she struggled to get up again. The tentacle wrapped firmly around her leg making her trip twice. Wincing, the monster internally apologized, yet dragged her roughly across the tile. _‘Now then’_ It thought, securing Ameilia firmly in their grasp as they curiously gazed at the human beings expression. _‘You have to learn to relax every now and then’_. By now It was the height of a person, and its appendages were slightly thicker than before. It wanted to communicate, but It couldn’t. Not yet. Not in her frightened state, and certainly not in the way it presented itself.

Ameilia kicked and flailed, screaming at the top of her lungs in hopes someone would hear her, but to no avail. _‘Geez, can’t you chill for a sec’_ It thought, tightening its grip. It was cautious however, to tighten only around its legs and arms. _‘I swear to god Ameilia, If I knew this was going to happen I would have knocked you out first’. ‘Then again’_ \- the creature thought as they released some vapor from its form- _’Who in their right mind would be calm after seeing something like me’._

Ameilia felt herself growing weaker, and weaker, and weaker. This happened until finally she passed out, with tears and puffy eyes and an even more bruised side. The creature pondered at Ameilia. It's a little unfortunate she screamed like that, if only, Ameilia would remember her. It's been awhile since she’s been this close to her. 

* * *


End file.
